Haramaki
by ricesplash
Summary: Zoro is searching for his haramaki. She decides to replace them with her own arms. Zoro/OC. Rated T for Zoro calling Sanji names.


Main characters: Zoro/OC

Type: One-Shot

Rating: T-13+

Notes: Can be pre or post time skip; whatever you prefer. Written in third person.

*In case you didn't know, the haramaki is the stomach warmer Zoro wears around his stomach.*

Summary: Zoro is searching for his haramaki. She decides to replace them with her own arms.

Title may change (cause it's lame lol)

* * *

Zoro ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he entered the kitchen. He grumbled as he looked around, picking up ridiculous objects to check if his desired item was somehow hiding underneath. The cook, Sanji, was preparing lunch and was already bothered by the moment the swordsman stepped in.

"Oi, Marimo! What the heck do you think you are doing?" He turned his head for a moment to spot Zoro picking up the bowl of fruit and looking underneath it. _Dumbass_.

Zoro sighed in frustration, "I can't find it!" He stomped around the room for a moment. Sanji stared at the weirdo for a moment and eyed him from top to bottom. There was something different about him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. _Whatever. It's probably something stupid_. He returned to his cooking and left the pirate to be frustrated on his own and soon after, the said pirate stormed out of the room to bother someone else.

-:-

"Is there a problem, Zoro-San?" Robin gently asked as she read another one of her thick books*. She had decided to relax out on deck today, exposing her skin to the warm sun.

Zoro stood in the middle of the Thousand Sunny with his arms crossed over his chest; he was in deep concentration and she swore she saw a vein pop on his forehead.

Zoro was too focused to hear her question and didn't reply. Robin, who began to grow curious with the silence, looked up from her book and smiled after studying him for a short while. "Zoro-san, is that really a reason to get worked up about?" She chuckled. "What you're looking for is probably in the laundry with our cleaner-san." Using her given powers, an arm grew on his shoulder and tapped him. Zoro broke out of his trace and followed the hand's lead.

-:-

"So tiring." A young woman wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. "I wonder what that ruckus up there is all about." She sighed. She gazed over to the pile of clothes that had yet to be done. "These pirates don't even change a lot, yet there is still so much laundry." As she began the second load, the door slammed open and gave her a shock. Slowly, she turned her head around and there stood a fuming Zoro with grit teeth.

"Y-yes, Z-Zoro?" Goo_dness. I will never get used to these pirates. _

Zoro (who didn't seem to be in his right state of mind at the moment) scanned around the room. He lit up at the sight of his treasure. His arms reached out towards it and he smiled a smile she had never seen before. "I've been looking for you for so long!" She could've sworn that the look he gave was somewhat similar to the way Sanji looks at Nami or Robin; it creeped her out.

She looked at what he was holding and froze. "Ha-Haramaki?"

Zoro looked up and glared at her. "When did you take this? Why did you take this? You did not ask for permission. You have no right to take this."

The woman bit her lip and rested her hands on her hips. "Zoro, I'm in charge of cleaning. I don't care what you think, I _will_ clean it." She raised an eyebrow. "Now put that down and let me do my job. Otherwise, your haramaki will grow filthy overtime and you will run back to me to clean it." She pointed to the laundry basket and told Zoro off in a manner that was similar to a mother scolding her child.

Zoro thought about whether to listen to her or not. Deciding she was right, he slowly placed it down with the rest of the pile. Before he had a chance to take it back, she took hold of the huge pile and threw it into the amazing machine that Franky had invented for washing clothes. Zoro had flinched at the sudden movement of his clothing and now stood in front of the machine, watching his haramaki stir in circles, washing itself along with the other clothing. The woman rolled her eyes as she collected the first clean load to be dried out in the warm, toasty sun.

-:-

A few minutes later, Zoro came outside once again to see all the washed clothes hung up across the line that went from the mast to the deck. The clothes hung and swayed with the wind, slowly drying. The sunny had stopped* at an island and most of the crew were heading off to collect supplies and needs for the rest of the trip. As much as Zoro wanted to come along and go for a walk, his bottom abdomen felt uncomfortable and strange without his haramaki. He eyed his green haramaki sadly, dripping wet and leaving a small puddle beneath it.

"Oh, cheer up! At least it will be clean now. It'll feel softer too, how comfy!" She chuckled as Zoro glared back at her. He turned around to watch his haramaki swing back and forth. She swore she saw him pout.

She wondered why he always wore that damned green stomach warmer anyway. Did his abdomen actually feel cold? Or was it a muscle thing? He always wore it while working out as well.

Zoro's attention was now on the crew who were jumping out the ship. Luffy had run out first. Nami was calling out after him, frustrated with the childish captain. Robin and Chopper headed out together, chatting along the way. Sanji skipped in glee with his empty sacks, singing something about the wonders of the food on this island and the beautiful women that breathed here as well. Brook 'yohohoho'ed beside him, excited to ask the many ladies on the island for a glimpse of their panties. Franky and Usopp were down in the Sunny, repairing and refilling* the engine before they headed off to collect the needed items.

At the happy sight of the crew, Zoro's shoulders drooped after calling out to the cook, "oi, shitty cook! Don't forget to get me some sake!"

"Of course, stupid Marimo!" He yelled back.

Zoro sighed. Surely, it would be boring on the ship with nothing to do. As he was about to turn around, a pair of arms snaked themselves around his waist. "Huh?" He tried to twist his neck to see what was holding him.

He caught a glimpse of her hair and stood straight, smirking. "What are you doing, maid?" His hands found their way to hers. His thumb gently stroked across her soft, smooth skin.

She wriggled one of her hands out of his grasp and lightly slapped his bare stomach, only to return her hand back underneath his touch. "Does your tummy get cold? Is that why you wear the haramaki?" She hid her face on his back as she asked the questions, shyly.

He chuckled softly, "silly girl." He didn't bother to explain; there was no point in explaining such a silly matter.

That's what he tried telling himself. Perhaps the truth was that he didn't want her arms to leave his waist. Probably.

But it was okay, since she didn't want to let go, anyway.

At that moment, he decided that he would get his haramaki cleaned much more often.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the repetitive words, boring Robin, Zoro OoCness, lame rushed ending, lack of humour, cheesiness and for dragging out the fic too long. /Sobs. /Sits in corner. /Mushrooms grow.

No but seriously, my original plan was a drabble with better feelings of connection between the two as well as more humour. Oh well. I wanted to insert one of Robin's funny jokes but Robin's humour is way too high a level for me to reach /sob.

I didn't want to specify whether it was pre or post time skip because, well, I was imagining this pre time skip lol (watched too many OP movies lately) but most people would imagine it after the time skip. I nearly wrote 'eyes', once.

I got this idea from a ZoSan doujinshi. /Sob. I don't remember which one, but I remember Zoro defended his haramaki when a pair of girls dissed it, haha.

If you notice any mistakes, feel free to point it out to me. I am also open to words of advice and improvement!

Why is my note so long OTL

-_splash_


End file.
